Никаких вторых шансов
– шестая серия шестого сезона и 123 серия мультсериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название является игрой слов на выражение "no second chances". Когда Старлайт Глиммер дружится с Трикси, Сумеречная Искорка недовольна этим. Производство и разработка Джим Миллер утвердил относительно возвращения Трикси: "Мы всегда хотели её возвратить. Просто надо было найти хорошее место для этого".Big Jim on Twitter: "@MatthewSephton1 We always wanted to bring her back. It was just a matter of finding a good place to do that." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-04-23). Проверено 23 апреля 2016. Оригинальное название для эпизода было "Old Dog, New Trixie", которое было изменено, чтобы сюжет был сюрпризом.Nick Confalone on Twitter: "Fun fact: original title of "No Second Prances" was "Old Dog, New Trixie." But we changed it to keep the surprise. So... thanks, promo dept." Ник Конфалоне. Twitter (2016-04-30). Проверено 30 апреля 2016. В интервью на Equestria Daily, выложенном 19 апреоя 2016 года, актёр озвучки Кренки Дудла Ричард Ньюмэн упомянул, что был на трёх сессиях озвучки;Pony Spotlight #13 - Cranky Doodle Donkey (with Richard Newman Interview!) Equestria Daily. Blogger (2016-04-19). Проверено 30 апреля 2016. это намекнуло на его говорящую роль в этом эпизоде, поскольку он участвовал лишь в двух эпизодах. Плакат шоу Трикси нарисовал арт-режиссёр Кора Косицка.I'm chuffed at the love the #Trixie poster is getting. I love being able to do paint-y poster things! ♡ Кора Косицка. Twitter (2016-04-30). Проверено 30 апреля 2016. Одна из поз Трикси является такой же, что и на ранее выпущенном постере "One Million Friends" на странице My Little Pony в Facebook.Timeline Photos. Facebook (2016-01-20). Проверено 20 января 2016. Данный эпизод включен в DVD от Shout! Factory "My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic: Twilight And Starlight"My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic: Twilight And Starlight. Shout! Factory. Проверено 16 февраля 2017. Заархивировано. наряду с эпизодами «Туда и обратно. Часть 1», «Туда и обратно. Часть 2», «Совет Селестии» и «Чаша терпения». Краткий пересказ Пролог thumb|Подготовка к визиту принцессы. В Замке Дружбы Сумеречная Искорка пытается предоставить Старлайт Глиммер очередной урок дружбы, а именно: сервировка обеденного стола без какой бы то ни было магии. Однако Старлайт с лёгкостью сервирует стол с помощью магии, что несколько разочаровывает Искорку. Обе ожидают визита Принцессы Селестии с целью проверить прогресс уроков Старлайт. Как только Старлайт замечает ещё одно место за столом, то Искорка поясняет ей: чтобы продемонстрировать свои успехи, она должна привести нового друга на обед. Старлайт, неуверенная насчёт того, чтобы найти друга, шутливо предлагает «использовать магию, чтобы заставить дружить ней всё население Понивилля». :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт! :Старлайт Глиммер: Шучу! В поисках нового друга thumb|left|С кем же Старлайт сегодня подружится? Старлайт ходит по городу, дабы найти нового друга. Пинки Пай представляет ей Миссис Пирожок, но её попытка впечатлить магически состряпанным тортом не даёт ожидаемого эффекта. Эпплджек представляет Старлайт лаконичного Большого Маки, но она с помощью магии делает его более разговорчивым, чем злит Эпплджек. Рарити пытается помочь Старлайт встретить пони, делая ей замысловатое одеяние, но беда в том, что оно будет готово позже, чем завтрашний ужин у Искорки. Радуга Дэш предлагает познакомить Старлайт со Спитфайр из Чудо-молний, но Старлайт не знает, кто они такие. Она на короткое время ладит с друзьями-животными Флаттершай, но считает, что это не то, что имела в виду Искорка. thumb|Старлайт встречает нового друга в спа. Чтобы освободить своим мысли от стресса, Старлайт решает отдохнуть в Понивилльском спа-салоне. Там она встречает пони, которая так же не является здешней и обременена тёмным прошлым,— она радуется, что наконец нашла того, кто похож на неё. А в замке Искорка заканчивает сервировку стола. И тут входит Старлайт и радостно сообщает Искорке, что у неё появился новый друг. Искорка разделяет радость Старлайт, пока вскоре не узнаёт, какой у неё появился новый друг (как вы думаете, кто?): Трикси, Великая и Могущественная, собственной персоной! Вторые шансы thumb|left|Угадайте, кто вернулся? После напряжённого воссоединения с Искоркой Трикси поясняет, что прибыла в Понивилль, чтобы показать своё магическое шоу в рамках «турне прощения» по Эквестрии. Искорка оттягивает Старлайт и выражает неуверенность в дружбе её и Трикси, судя по их соответственному прошлому. Старлайт доказывает, что Искорка должна довериться своей ученице так же, как Селестия доверилась ей — Искорка соглашается, хоть и колеблется. Пока Трикси устанавливает свою сцену, прохожие пони смотрят на неё явно недоверчиво, что вызывает у неё сомнения насчёт вторых шансов. Подслушав то, что Искорка сказала о ней в замке, Трикси говорит, что поймёт, если Старлайт не захочет с ней дружить. Как только Старлайт доказывает, что её чувства подлинны, Трикси признаётся, что её прошлые деяния были вследствие ревности к Искорке: она хотела её победить хоть в чём-нибудь. thumb|Где доверие? Трикси проводит Старлайт к своему фургону, но вдруг появляется Искорка с альтернативами для друга Старлайт, например: DJ Pon-3, Дерпи и Кренки Дудл. Обиженная недоверием и излишним волнением Искорки, Старлайт говорит, что хочет заводить друзей самостоятельно. Спустя немного времени Старлайт и Трикси обсуждают предстоящее шоу последней, которая страстно желает исполнить «Лунный полёт из пушки в пасть мантикоры», опасный трюк, который удался лишь одному фокуснику Копытини. Она беспокоится по поводу того, как бы чего не вышло, если она сама попробует трюк, но Старлайт предлагает ей быть ассистенткой, что внушает ей больше доверия. Но вот беда: по иронии судьбы, шоу Трикси выпадает как раз на вечер, когда у Искорки должен состояться ужин с Принцессой Селестией — у Старлайт возникает сложный выбор. Шоу должно продолжаться thumb|left|Испорченная дружба... В Замке дружбы на ужин к Искорке прибывает Селестия, чего явно нельзя сказать о Старлайт. Искорка пытается представить DJ Pon-3, Дерпи и Кренки Дудла как новых друзей Старлайт, но, похоже, Селестия не убеждена. В надежде спасти вечер, Искорка идёт на поиски Старлайт и находит её... за кулисами с Трикси. Искорка отчитывает Старлайт за то, что та мало того, что пропустила ужин, так ещё и подружилась с Трикси,— оказывается, что она вовсе ей не доверяет. Тогда Трикси объясняет, что она подружилась со Старлайт частично для того, чтобы победить Искорку в чём-то. Вопреки тому, что Трикси говорит ей, что немного увлеклась, Старлайт убеждается, что никто не хочет быть её другом, и убегает в слезах. Трикси же пытается отыграть это, но Искорка замечает, что она не рада тому, что прогнала свою единственную подругу. thumb|...вскоре налаживается. Трикси выступает на шоу, как изначально планировала, но её дикция вялая и невосторженная, что логично, ибо она порвала со Старлайт; тем не менее, она намеревается исполнить «Лунный полёт из пушки в пасть мантикоры». На ближайшем холме к расстроенной Старлайт подходит Искорка и извиняется за то, что пыталась сама ей подобрать друга. она признаётся, что насчёт Трикси она ошиблась, и побуждает Старлайт самой принимать решения. Аккурат при апогее магического трюка Трикси возвращается Старлайт — и благодаря ей трюк становится успехом, и зрители громко радуются. Обе кланяются, и Трикси представляет свою «великую и могущественную ассистентку, а также лучшую подругу». Эпилог thumb|left|Самый странный что ни на есть ужин. За кулисами Трикси и Старлайт примиряются и обнимаются. Тут входит Искорка и извиняется перед Трикси за то, что не доверяла ей, и хвалит ей выступление. Трикси покорно принимает извинения и похвалу Искорки и закрывает шоу с помощью фейерверков. А на ужине Селестия, DJ Pon-3, Дерпи и Кренки всё ещё ждут прихода Искорки и Старлайт. Вдруг Кренки спрашивает Селестию о гриве, что раздражает её. Цитаты :Сумеречная Искорка: Если бы ты не использовала магию, ты бы услышала, как я сказала, что... тарелка символизирует твою голову, ложка — твоё сердце, а ножи... острые! Будь с ними поосторожнее. вздыхает Метафоры имеют смысл, когда накрываешь на стол своими копытами. :Старлайт Глиммер: Нового друга? Эй, может, мне стоит использовать магию, чтобы заставить дружить со мной всё население Понивилля! :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт! :Старлайт Глиммер: Шучу! смеётся :Эпплджек: Думаю, у меня есть друг как раз для тебя, Старлайт. Большой Маки! :Большой Маки: Ннда! :Эпплджек: Он не очень-то разговорчив. :Большой Маки: Ннет. :Старлайт Глиммер: Это меня не радует. Я обожаю поболтать. :звуки :Большой Маки: быстро Ты-ты-ты-ты-ты-ты-ты-ты со мной что-то сделала! Оо! В чём дело? Я какой-то странный! Я так много говорю и так чётко выговариваю слова! С правильным произношением! Не срывай яблоко, пока зелено: созреет само позже! вопит Прекратите это! :Старлайт Глиммер: Думаю, сперва мне следует спросить: "Кто такие Чудо-молнии?" :Радуга Дэш: А! Ты никогда не слышала о Чудо-молниях?! Чем ты занималась?! :Старлайт Глиммер: нервно Порабощала деревню, наверное... :Сумеречная Искорка: Ложки для супа и пасты, вилки для салата и десерта. Я начинаю думать, что самое большое волшебство после дружбы — это правильная сервировка стола! :Трикси: Великая и Могущественная Трикси прибыла сюда, чтобы показать своё новое грандиозное шоу! Я назвала его «Турне с Скромной и Кающейся Трикси, в котором она просит прощения у Эквестрии»! :Старлайт Глиммер: приглушённо С первого раза не выговоришь. :Трикси: приглушённо Это рабочее название. :Кренки Дудл: Старлайт Глиммер? Я думал, ты сказала «носовой триммер»! Что происходит? Я голоден! И мой нос слишком волосатый. фыркает :Пинки Пай: Так это и есть Турне кающейся Трикси, в котором она просит прощения у Эквестрии? :Эпплджек: Попробуй выговори эту ерунду. :Трикси: Это рабочее название! :Трикси: невосторженно Все сюда, подходите. Спешите видеть «Шоу раскаяния Жалкой и Бестолковой Трикси, у которой нет друзей и которая в этот раз всё испортила». :смущается :Трикси: Это рабочее название! :Кренки Дудл: Что вы делаете, чтобы волосы так развевались? :Принцесса Селестия: вздыхает Галерея Справки en:No Second Prances de:No Second Prances es:No Second Prances pl:Zawsze jest druga szansa pt:No Second Prances uk:Другого шансу немає Категория:Серии шестого сезона